


your hands are tough but they are where mine belong

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas gets his wisdom teeth taken out





	

The first words out of Lukas’ mouth when the nurse walks him out from the back are, “Philip! Babe!”

His lips curl up in a wide grin, showcasing the bloody gauze he has in his mouth. He’s had all 4 of his wisdom teeth removed, and is hopped up on drugs. A lot of drugs.  

With Bo being out of town until the end of the week, Gabe, Helen, and Philip volunteer to watch him. Since he’ll be loopy for the next few hours, and in pain for the next few days, no one is all that worried about the boys doing something stupid.

The nurse and Gabe help Lukas down into a wheelchair, and he grips the sides, still grinning like an idiot at Philip.

“Hi!” He exclaims, lifting one hand to wave. Helen stifles a grin, and looks over at Philip.

“Aren’t you going to wave back?” She asks. Philip makes a face.

“He’s two feet away from me.”

She shrugs, smiling, and walks over to the desk, getting the medication and instructions on how to take care of Lukas from the doctor, who stands in the back with one of the nurses and the secretary.

Philip sighs, and waves at Lukas, stepping over to him and reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes.

“How do you feel?” Philip asks. Lukas pauses for a moment, considering.

“Savage.” He says after a moment. Philip snorts, and even Gabe is laughing as he moves to stand behind Lukas’ wheelchair.

“I can walk, Mr. Caldwell.” Lukas says, tipping his head back to look at Gabe. Gabe looks to the nurse for help, but Lukas is already pushing himself out of the chair. He reaches for Philip, who catches him, and stumbles beneath the other boy, who is virtually limp and stands a few inches taller than him.

Gabe comes to Lukas’ other side, and helps him stand up, wrapping his arm around Philip’s shoulder. He looks to the nurse again, who pulls the wheelchair out of the way.

“Need help getting him to the car?” He asks. Gabe shakes his head, and looks to Lukas, who’s hanging off Philip’s side.

“I think we’re good.”

The nurse nods his head, and steps back through the door into the back.

Helen joins them a moment later, holding some paperwork in one hand and the keys in the other.

Then they’re heading out into the sun, Gabe walking behind Lukas and Philip, just in case Lukas suddenly falls back.

“Can I drive?” Lukas asks as they reach the car.

“No,” they say, in unison. Lukas pouts as Gabe opens the door for him, and helps him in. Philip goes around to the other side, and hops in.

The moment the door shuts Lukas is lowering himself onto his side across the seat, dropping his head on Philip’s lap.

Helen glances back, an amused smile on her face.

“You alright, Lukas?” She asks. Lukas, with his eyes closed, sticks a hand in the hair, his thumb up.

“Savage, Helen. Savage.”

Helen and Gabe laugh in the front seat, and even Philip is holding in his laughter.

When the car starts to move, Lukas opens his eyes, looking up at Philip.

“Could I have a kiss?” He asks, nose crinkling. Philip shakes his head, crinkling his nose.

“You’re all swollen and bloody, Lukas.”

“Please. Please, Philip. Please, please, please!”

Philip takes a breath, and ducks his head, pressing a kiss to Lukas’ forehead.

“No, a real kiss.” Lukas complains.

Philip rolls his eyes, but very carefully kisses him on the lips. Happy, Lukas smiles, and closes his eyes again. He begins to hum, off-tune to an unrecognizable song.

Gabe says something to Helen that Philip can’t hear, and she looks over at him, smiling.

“It’s cute.” She says.

“What?” Philip asks.

She meets his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“You two. He’s not trying to hide anything right now. Even now, he’s a bit reserved when we’re around.” She says.

“He makes you happy.” Gabe says. It isnt a question, but a statement. And a true one.

“Yeah.” Philip says, dropping his gaze to Lukas, who is bobbing his head back and forth to whatever song he’s humming. “He does.”

-

Getting Lukas into the house is only slightly easier than getting him to the car was. He’s still doped to high heaven, but he actually cooperates in the walking this time, though he still leans heavily on Philip.

They help him onto the couch, and he pulls his feet up, laying his head down on the back of the couch. Philip smiles, and climbs up beside him, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch. Helen and Gabe drop down onto the other couch, reaching for the controller, and flipping a show on.

Once they’ve settled on a channel, Lukas leans over, his mouth right next to Philip’s ear.

“Philip.” He says.

Philip looks over at him, brows arched.

“You’re really hot. Really hot.” He says, nodding his head. Philip presses his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Thanks. You’re pretty hot, too.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

Lukas grins, and one of the pieces of gauze nearly falls out of his mouth. He reaches up to touch it, and Philip swats his hand away. Lukas rears back, stunned.

“I am just trying to keep myself from swallowing it. Ive already swallowed the other pieces.” Lukas says, as if Philip has just committed a grave injustice.

“You didn’t swallow any gauze.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t.” Philip says, reaching up and pushing on the damp gauze with a finger. He wipes his finger on Lukas’ shirt, which only makes Lukas look more offended.

“I was gonna have sex with you again, but you’re mean.” Lukas says pointedly. Philip’s eyes widen, and he avoids looking at Helen and Gabe, who most definitely heard that comment.

“Shh.” He says.

Lukas cocks his head, imitating the face of an annoyed 13 year old.

“Philip.”

Philip shakes his head, trying not to burst out laughing at the look on Lukas’ face.

“I changed my mind.”

“About?”

“About having sex again. I’d really like to do that thing with-“

“Lukas!” Philip hisses. He grabs a pillow, and shoves it in Lukas’ face.

His voice is muffled through the pillow, so only Philip hears the end of the remark.

He prays that Helen and Gabe didn’t suddenly develop super hearing. Because what came out of Lukas’ mouth was not PG-13. It was rated R.

“Okay, Lukas. Now shut up.”

“But this time I wanna-“

Again, the pillow goes up to Lukas’ mouth. He reaches up, tugging it away, pouting like a child.

“I swallowed the gauze.” Lukas says, seeming to have moved from the sex topic for now, to Philip’s relief.

He opens his mouth for Philip to look, and Philip shakes his head, tapping the bottom of Lukas’ chin with a finger.

“You didn’t swallow any. It’s still in there.”

Lukas considers this for a moment, before he nods, and shimmies himself onto his side, half of his body sprawled across Philip’s lap.

He closes his eyes, and holds a hand up. For a moment, Philip isnt sure what he wants. Then he realizes, and places his hand in Lukas’. Lukas brings his hand to his chest, cradling it like a teddy bear.

Philip’s heart swells, and his free hand drops to Lukas’ head, brushing the hair off his forehead.

“Don’t go.” Lukas whispers. Philip’s brows pull together, and he looks up at Gabe and Helen, who are watching them with knowing smiles.

“I won’t.” Philip says. Then he tugs the blanket up over Lukas, and continues playing with Lukas’ hair until he’s fast asleep.


End file.
